


Oneshots of whatever i feel like i guess.

by Rabiiid



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Homestuck, OFF (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiiid/pseuds/Rabiiid
Summary: collections of oneshots i write i guess uh, probably a lot of random fandoms so if you came for one specifically i cant guarantee that it'll be here quite yet. Also please only give me requests if i explicitly say in the notes, thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

One shots start in the next part :-)


	2. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is still hurt by things said

Senior year. Two weeks before Christmas break. After everything that happened last year, sure Michael still had _some_ qualms but most anxieties were smoothed away by the thought that in a few short months he'd be out of the hell that is high school.

 

     That is, until flashbacks of things said hit him like a train in third period science. Micheal was no good at science and often let his mind wander during this class. Today his mind attacked with a viciousness Michael had forgotten about until that moment.

 

_'_ _Out of my way, loser'._ The words rang in his mind as if played back to him in high definition.

 

     Like clockwork every feeling he felt in that moment more than a year ago returned. Hurt. Anger. Sadness.

 

     He felt the same way he did that night. He felt like he could never forgive Jeremy for the things he'd done to him. All logic was stripped from Micheals' mind as a red hot anger bubbled in his stomach.

 

     The bell rang after what seemed like an eon to micheals racing brain. Nothing felt right. He needed to confront Jeremy. He wanted to run away and never speak to him again.

 

     "Michael?" A voice called out to him on his way to his locker. He felt a spike of anxiety hoping the voice wasn't Jeremy's.

 

     ' _Too feminine'_ he thought with a breath of relief.

 

    He turned to see Christine.

 

   "Oh. Hey whats up?" He troed to sound casual, even if he felt like a complete train wreck.

 

    "Is something wrong?" Christine asked, concern very evident in her voice.

 

     "I uh-" micheals sords were cut off by the ringing of the bell.

 

     Christines face dropped and she bid Michael goodbye with a quick 'text me' as she raced to her next class.


	3. Night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time talks about Halloween

The words rang out softly, stirring jeremy from his thoughts.   
"What are you thinming about?" Michael asked, grogginess evidant in his voice.   
"What I'm always thinming about at this time of night " Jeremy responded "what if I hadn't taken that.... Stupid fucking pill."   
Michael pulled jeremy closer to him, stroking his hair.   
"Sure I wouldnt have rich and jake or Christine but also Halloween wouldnt have happened. I should have just...."   
Michael felt something inside him burn whenever that night was mentioned. Halloween was the darkest night of the pairs lives. All due to the SQUIP.   
Jeremy's voice darkened "I should have ended it there. By any means."   
Michael sat up, obviously upset.   
"Jeremy no. I-I'm not sure on all the details of what happened with Chloe but... I forgive you for... Everything that happened. You deserve better. I'm sorry."   
"I dont know why-" Jeremy's words were cut off by a soft sob.   
Michael searched for Jeremy's hand in the dark, Jeremy took micheals hand into his.   
"Why are you apologizing?" Jeremy asked quietly.   
"Because I know that whatever happened to you on Halloween was probably ten times worse than what happened to me. You still have nightmares. You never can be alone with Chloe. You always look so sad when you talk about jake or his house. I just want to help you."   
"Why?" Jeremy asked meekly   
"Because" Michael said, pulling jeremy to him. "Youre my best friend and I love you."


	4. I Exsist, I Exsist, I Exsist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Flatsounds' song I Exsist I Exsist I Exsist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo whaddup I havent been to school for 2 weeks and ive relapsed but have this I guess 
> 
> Based off if I Exsist (×3) by Flatsound GO LISTEN TO THEM AND THANK ME LATER

The phone rang out loudly in the quiet air of the early morning, lighting up the once dark room in pale blue light, allowing Michael to shift out of his tomb-like bed.   
"Hello?" Michael asked quietly   
"Can I come over? My fathers been drinking and I havent stopped crying."  
Michaels heart dropped instantly and he quickly responded with an 'Of course'  
Michael wrapped himself in a thin sheet and waited on the porch for Jeremy to arrive at his house.   
No words had to be exchanged when Michael saw Jeremy, the condition was clearly painted on Jeremys facial expressions. Michael brought Jeremy into a warm, much needed, hug.   
After a while, and a cup of tea Jeremy explained what had occured earlier that night once wrapped in Micheals warm and inviting sheets.   
"He went job-hunting and came back drunk. Like usual."   
Michael pulled Jeremy closer to himself, trying to comfort Jeremy as best as he could.   
"Hes so much more truthful while drunk. And hes right about me being like mom."   
"Ahh. Hes dumb when hes drunk. Stupid."


End file.
